Exploring the World
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: A collection of drabbles and freeverses with themes from around the world for the Globetrotter Drabble Competition. Latest: Albus is torn between Gellert and his family
1. Hush, Darling

**Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 3 and the 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #2: about a 'creature'**

**London, United Kingdom**: London is one of the most historic cities in the world, with a rich, diverse history. Write anything pre-Trio era.

**Hush, Darling**

You're my little boy.

5 years old, and you already have your future cast in stone.

the pain...the nightmares...the prejudices

Remus John Lupin -

werewolf already.

.

It doesn't matter to me or your father.

(though he's turned to drink out of guilt,

he thinks it's all his fault)

.

'But Mummy. I'm a monster. I've seen them, they scare people.'

You're still our little boy, Remus.

I look in the mirror and don't see a monster,

I see an afraid little boy who has a mother and father who care about him.

.

'It hurts, Mummy!'

I know, my darling, I know.

It will get better, I promise.

(though I can't be sure)

.

'Mummy! Don't leave me!'

I won't, darling. Not ever.

Now hush hush, go to sleep, darling.

I'll still be here tomorrow,

and the day after,

and the day after.

I'll be here for you forever.


	2. More Than This

**Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 5 and the 10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge #2: het pairing**

**Dublin, Ireland** – A plague in 1649-50 wiped out almost half of the city 21,000 inhabitants. Write about sickness, disease, or death.

**More Than This**

I still can't believe you're gone

it seemed like yesterday you were walking into that maze

(oh right, it was yesterday)

and then Harry came back with your body

and my world collapsed

it fell right

d

o

w

n

my heart became mangled

tangled into thousands of knots that will never undo

.

He said it was You-Know-Who

I don't want to believe it, but all the evidence is there

no one else would want to hurt you

you're Cedric Diggory:

loyal Hufflepuff with the bravery of a Gryffindor

.

You were never meant to die so young

you were meant for more than that

we were meant to live happily ever after

you

me

and our children

.

It's so unfair

I hear the wind call your name to me

_cedriccedriccedriccedric_

it hurts to hear it

but I know you'd want me to be strong

so I will

and I hope you're calling my name

_chochochocho_

because you keep me fighting, Cedric

.

I hope you know how much I loved you

how much I still love you


	3. Yes or No?

_**Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 6, the Set Pairing Boot Camp, the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: dangerous, and the 10 drabbles 10 topics challenge #2: genre, friendship**_

**Istanbul, Turkey** – was once called Constanotinopole and is the only city in the world to be on two continents. Write about someone trying to change who they are. Alternatively, write about somebody unsure/unable to make a decision.

**Yes or No?**

Yes or No?

It's such an easy question to answer

but so hard to get right.

I've got Gellert on one side telling me yes,

I do want power over the Muggles.

I've got my family on the other telling me no,

to be happy with what we've got.

Yes

or

No?

.

Leave your family, Albus.

Join me on _our _mission.

.

_Albus, leave the boy alone._

_Help take care of your sister._

.

You're not bound to them, Albus.

Take a chance and come with me.

.

_He's a dangerous boy, Albus._

_Better be safe than sorry._

.

I'm stuck in the middle,

I don't know what I want.

To be loyal and stick with my family,

or to be brave and go off with Gellert.

.

It's what we've always wanted:

domination over the Muggles.

.

_Your sister wants you._

_You're the only one she listens to._

.

We can escape death, Albus.

Why wouldn't you want that?

.

_You having a loving family._

_Why would you risk it all?_

.

I'm stuck in the middle.

My head tells me one thing.

My heart tells me another.

I feel broken in half.

I can't see clearly,

like a storm of glitter is surrounding me.

.

My friend or my family?

Loyalty like a Hufflepuff,

or bravery like Gryffindor?

.

I'm not a Hufflepuff,

I'm a Gryffindor.

**Yes**


End file.
